Payment for one life
by Haytang
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate deeds, but one should refrain from breaking into castles he can not escape from without using drastic means, as Yomi learned upon becoming the slave of a powerful demon... but it's too late now, is it not?warnings inside


Hello dear Reader out there, this is the author speaking. Just thought I would let you know about a few things, like how I did not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters, this, dears, is a fanfiction. If I did own the show, there would be a… few little changes in it. For one, I would change the hairstyle of Yusuke and make him dump Keiko (sorry, girl. you would get Botan instead) and get into a relationship with the demonic side of Kurama, while Hiei had a relationship with the human Kurama… is it just me or did I really just write a new plot?  
>Well anyway, that is for another time. Now is now. Read, enjoy, and do review, please!<br>(And remember, I am not English, as in it's not my original tongue, and while I am learning it, I am far from perfect. In case you didn't notice -_-')

Oh, and watch out for abuse, attempted rape, yaoi lemon, meaning malexmale sex, and crazy author who should really shut up.

Shutting up now.

**Payment for a life**

He knew he was in some pretty deep shit. Very, very deep shit. They noticed the absence of their treasure sooner, way sooner than he had anticipated. Now he would have to get out of there while they were on high alert, looking for the thief. For him. Well. It wouldn't have been a problem, under normal circumstances…

But the situation he was in was anything but normal. His normality was lost nearly two months ago, as the assassin tried to take his life, taking his eyesight instead before fleeing, and as his leader and their gang of thieves abandoned him.

He was all alone. Blinded. Weak. And, for the first time in his relatively young life, he was scared.

He ran, hid, sneaked his way outwards, holding his stolen treasure close, offering a silent prayer to whichever God might be willing to listen.

It seemed like no gods were willing to listen to the begging of a fallen thief that day. They caught him, beat him up, nearly cut his throat before their Lord came to see what all that chaos was about. The Lord spoke to him, too. Noticed he was blind. He could tell he pitied him. And he used that, abandoning all of his pride in order to save his life. He pleaded to the Lord, begged him shamelessly, and when the Lord made his offer, he accepted, not caring about the humiliation, only about surviving.

He was to be that demon's slave for twenty years. No delegation, no objections, no questions, no defiance, only mindless obedience. Twenty years of slavery. but then, the he would be set free, and he would survive. He would survive. So he agreed to the terms, bowing to the older man and uttering thankful words, even though he knew his future held twenty years of pain and hardship. The Lord stopped him.

"So tell me, slave, what is your name?"

"It's Yomi… Master."

Five years have passed since that fateful day. He was dressed in what were the rags of the clothes of a slave used for hard labor. And that was exactly what he was now – a slave working in hard labor. He had hated it at first, and hated the guards who beat him, then he had hated himself, and the man who did this to him, the man who abandoned him, the world, life itself… then he realized hatred used up too much of his energy, and he just let it all go. He hated no one, not anymore. He just worked. Just did as he was told. He was just… tired.

So tired.

Another four years passed before he finally broke. Four years filled with hard work and heavy beatings, and then he was nearly raped. That was where he broke. The other man had him where he wanted him to be, with his wrists bound his legs held in place firmly, spread wide, and he heard other voices, heard the door being slammed open, heard a furious roar, and he felt something snap inside himself. Something broke. _He broke._

Then he knew nothing anymore. He thought he heard the sickening sound of flesh and bones being thorn apart, thought he smelt blood and an insane power, thought he was lifted by strong arms, thought he felt long, silky strands of hair fall on his skin and around him, separating him from the rest of the world, as if protecting him… then nothing at all.

He was hot. Too hot, and he had no power to fight the fever. And he felt hands roam his body, gifting him with pleasure, pleasure he did not want, it wasn't right, yet he couldn't muster up enough strength to resist, to escape, and… why did it matter again? He was so tired…

Slowly, ever so slowly, the fever faded away. But the touches, those sinful, delicious touches remained, they even became more and more frequent, and he found himself waiting impatiently for the touches to come again. They were, the touches were… good. They felt good. Something good happened to him in nine long, _long_ years.

It took the touches nearly one whole year to get him to respond, to touch back, uncertain and full of fears at first, slowly becoming bolder, and then, the kisses came. He was surprised at first, but let the kisses be placed anywhere his Master wished to place them. This time, only seven months needed to come and pass before he begun to give back the attention he received, and was rewarded by another kind of attention, to which he responded even faster, as he responded faster and faster to each new kind of attention, just a bit.

His Master also made him to get out of his bed, and learn how to respond to the impulses the world gave him outside of the protection of his Master's bedroom. He made him re-learn the things he remembered knowing Before, made him learn things he never thought or dreamt of learning Before. Master was rebuilding him. Rebuilding him to be like his Master wished him to be. Well educated and calm, so unlike he remembered being Before…

Master never let him out of his sight, though. He could always feel the calming presence of his Master's youki nearby.

Four years and seven months after his spirit broke, they had an argument. It was the very first time he stood up against Master, and it was to save the life of a halfbreed, a mere child that never had a chance at having a childhood.

They argued, anger and annoyance held under control beneath perfect masks, but their masks broke, and their argument turned into something other, and in the end, his Master took him, claimed him in that ancient way, and he couldn't do anything but surrender himself to that powerful man. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. The only thing on his mind was the pleasure, the pleasure he was being gifted with, and the pleasure he gave to his Master, the pleasure his Master took of him, as it was his right to do.

He came as he felt his Master's seed filled him, hearing the dominating growl from above him, without being touched. He fell asleep full of gratitude towards his Master, even knowing he'd have blood and semen dried on and inside him by morning, not to mention the soreness and pain he would feel without a doubt.

Nearly six and a half years passed since his Master claimed him. He shared his Master's bed, submitting himself willingly, learning whatever his Master wished him to learn, and being there, being whatever his Master wished him to be.

Twenty years after his enslavement, he found himself standing outside of his Master's castle, outside of his lands, even. He was thrown out. He could no longer feel that soothing presence, and it made him feel bare, vulnerable, and unprotected… and unprotected he was.

But he was no longer the clumsy, rude, rough, ignorant, hotheaded thief he once was. He was knowledgeable, calm, manipulative, and powerful. His blindness no longer a hindrance in any way.

Raizen trained him well. Not only could he now survive with ease, he could also lead a bigger group of demons, thieves or otherwise, he didn't care. But he would build his own empire, stronger than that of his Mas… than that of _Raizen_, the man who dared to make him his slave.

Yomi stood, his treasure, the treasure he attempted to steal twenty years, a small eternity ago in his hands, full of determination and boiling, yet ice-cold hatred.

He was going to exceed the man that dared to break his heart, and show him the meaning of Hell.

Well, that's it, people. Hope you liked. If you found mistakes in there, please do point them out to me, I love constructive critics. On second though, why don't you correct the aforementioned mistakes for me, and just plain review? Or both? (In case someone really wishes to beta this story, my email address is remdenever citromail . hu, minus the spaces. Feel free to mail.)

FIRST REVIEWER GETS A HUG FROM THE AUTHOR THROUGH THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM!

Raizen: … don't mind her, she had too much sugar. Review or I will kill you. (But not eat you. Be happy.)

Haytang: OxO How the f… erm, fluffy bunny did you get there? … BUNNY! BWAHAHAHA!

(think of evil rainbow-bunnies. _EVIL_ RAINBOW-BUNNIES ROCK!)

OK, OK, shutting up.


End file.
